Farewell my friend
by LinkyLex
Summary: After a grueling day of cleaning chores it's a wonder the blonde teen still has any energy left and Haruka certainly doesn't have the time to entertain him. How long will it be before that playfulness is the penguin's downfall? TW - Death.


› "Nagisa!" The ravenet called out, impatience beginning to show in his voice as the penguin's antics began to wear him down. It wasn't often he lost his patience with him, or anyone for that matter, but the grueling day they'd spent cleaning and the complete lack of a water source with which to satisfy his desire to swim had left him feeling rather grouchy.

Now all he wanted to do was get home and crash there, maybe even take a nice long soak in the bath. Yeah, that sounded good right about now.

_Sigh— _

› "Come out, it's too late to be playing hide and seek." Coming to a halt on the path they had chosen to take home, he glanced this way and that searching for any trace of his friend before shaking his head and sighing far deeper than necessary as the bush a few feet from his location began to speak.

° "You have to find me first, Haru-chan!"

› "You're behind the bush." Nagisa, the aim of the game is to not give yourself away.

° "Awwh, you didn't even look, how'd you know?" Nagisa whined, emerging defeated from the bush with a childish pout on his face. One which didn't remain for long before his usual mischievious one surfaced and he disappeared into the shrubery on the other side of the path causing a roll of the raven's eyes.

Picking up his previous pace Haruka started down the path once more, passing the spot the blonde had disappeared into without so much as a pausing and shouting over his shoulder.

› "I'm leaving without you then."

A faint grumbling from behind followed by the distinct sounds of something moving through the greenery showed that the blonde had finally gotten the message.

Though something seemed off about his movements and in the next moment a cry cut through the air followed by a crash and the sound of something falling, down, down, down—

In a flash Haru had turned to face the source of the sound, sprinting over to the spot where he'd heard it originate from, jumpy hues searching for his friend.

› "Nagisa? Are you alright?"

No answer.

"Nagisa? This isn't funny, don't ignore me." Though he had no real idea of what had just happened he couldn't push away the feeling of dread looming over him.

He'd probably just slipped, right? No big deal— Right?

Pushing his way through the bushes - hardly an easy task for someone of his height and build, Nagisa's shorter frame must have made this much easier for him - Haruka found himself reaching for the nearest thing to latch onto as his feet slipped from beneath him and he fought to regain a steady stance on the damp and slippery ground.

Grasping the branch he'd managed to grab onto he paused for a moment to allow his racing heartbeat to level and his breathing to settle before pushing further into the bushes now much more alert and careful of every step he took.

That was when he registered the sudden drop, just before he succumed the trap himself. However it seemed Nagisa hadn't been as fortunate.

Panic rising in him once more, Haruka shouted out to the motionless form resting in the deepest part of the ditch as he began to climb down, ignoring the cuts and marks beginning to form on his hands and arms as he used anything he could grab as leverage to get him down as quickly and safely as possible.

As he finally reached him he called out once more, the same silence meeting his ears as he checked the unconscious blonde over for injuries, his blood running cold as he laid his eyes upon the trickle of blood making a trail down the side of the boy's face.

› "Nagisa—" Another call, much quieter this time as he tapped the side of the boy's face, desperate to rouse him with the action, though to no avail. Steadying his shaking hands, he took up one of the penguin's arms, pressing his fingers to his wrist to feel for a pulse.

_This can't be happening._

Any minute the boy was going to peek through those lids and crack him a cheesy grin, he had to, but no, he remained frozen in that spot, his smile as none existant as the heartbeat the raven sought with desperation.

› "Please, wake up, Nagisa—" A small shake of the blonde's body as the raven leant in, still searching for any signs of life even though he knew deep down he would find none.

That was when he began to shout once more, though this time to an entirely different audience. At the top of his lungs he called, shouting out, pleading for help from anyone who might hear it. Someone had to stumble across them, all he had to hold onto was the hope that someone would walk by and hear his cry.

Yet as the seconds turned into minutes they remained alone, no responses to his shouts, no saviour coming to their rescue.

_My phone—_

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it? Fishing the device from his pocket his fingers quickly dialled the emergency number drilled into him since youth. Being so intent on his task, he didn't notice the complete absense of signal, nor the battered edges of the phone.

Not until it refused to connect, no matter how many times he tried.

_Damnit. _Tossing the phone aside - an action he'd likely regret later, but now he didn't care - he dropped his head to Nagisa's chest, sniffling as he buried his face into the fabric, his hands similarly latching on as the tears began to fall.

Never had his heart felt so uncomfortably tight. Never had he felt so utterly usless. If he couldn't even save him, how was he supposed to cope without him?

› "Someone…. Anyone…."

_Please._

_Don't let him die._


End file.
